SpiderMan Season 6: The Clone Saga
by SpideyFan914
Summary: This fanfic is an aftermath of the 1990s TV show. In Chapter 3, Spidey and his clone must team up in order to stop the Jackal! Chapter 4 coming soon! My first fanfic! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Murder of Mary Jane

Some quick stuff before I begin.

First, this is based on the 1990s TV series of Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man TAS. It is basically a made-up sixth season in which Spidey and Madame Web look for Mary Jane Watson while, back at home, the Clone Saga takes place!

This is done in the format of the TV show. First is the "Previously", then the theme song (represented by "(theme song plays)"), then the episode title, and then the "show" begins. Each chapter will be another episode. Dashed breaks in the story represent commercials.

Feel free to review! I might answer a few questions before my next episode.

Anyway, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I can only hope to own Spider-Man in the future, but for now, I do not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Spider-Man:

The Green Goblin sees Spidey take off his mask and says "What? The Green Goblin's greatest foe is a mere boy?" He now changes to Norman and declares, "That's my son's friend, Peter Parker." Green Goblin laughs! "He must've been using Harry to…. get to you!

Not much later, the Green Goblin kidnaps Mary Jane Watson and brings to a bridge. Spidey finds her just as she's awakening. "Peter? Is that you? Spider-Man! I thought I heard Peter's voice!" But just then, Green Goblin throws a pumpkin, destroying part of the bridge. MJ, losing her balance, falls, just as GG drops his Time Dilation Accelerator (TDA), which opens up a portal into limbo. Mary Jane's fall ends through the portal!

"Osborn! That was the woman I loved! You'll pay Osborn, you'll pay!" Spidey shouts. After an epic battle, Spidey is proven to be correct as Green Goblin, half in limbo, half out, uses a remote to hurl his glider at Spidey, who jumps out of the way! The glider pushes Green Goblin all the way into Limbo.

Much later, Madame Web is bringing Spider-Man through limbo. "Where to now, Madame Web?" he asks. "It's been a long journey, Spider-Man, and I believe it time you were entitled to some happiness. We're going to find the real Mary Jane Watson," she replies. "Amen to that, Madame Web, Amen to that."

(Theme song music plays)

Spider-Man

The Clone Saga, Chapter 1: The Murder of Mary Jane

"Where do we start, Madame Web?" Spider-Man asks Madame Web, as she shows him through limbo.

"Limbo is a vast place, Spider-Man. We'll need some way of locating Mary Jane in limbo."

"So, what, do we need coordinates?"

"Everyone has a distinct aura," explains Madame Web. "It is hard to sense the presence of these, and even harder to separate them, but I'm afraid that's our only hope other than major coincidence."

"Right…." Spidey says. "So, what do I need to do?"

"For now," she replies, "we should merely focus upon finding an object which will reveal Mary Jane's aura. This will be difficult, as well, for if anyone else has ever even touched it within the last five years, then their aura will hover along with Mary Jane's and it will not be unique."

"OK, so I need to find an item which no one other than MJ has touched in the past five years. Gotcha!"

"Good luck, Spider-Man!" Madame Web says as Spider-Man is returned to limbo. He reappears on building in Times Square.

_This is gonna take a while…._ He thinks, but is interrupted by a sudden claw reaching out of nowhere! Both with his human instinct and with his spider sense, he dives out the way and lands on a neon sign. Spidey quickly glances up to see his attacker, but no one is there. Just then his spider sense goes off and Spider-Man leaps off the sign, again looking behind him. Bad move.

Just as Spidey looks, a huge bright white light goes off – the neon sign must've exploded! The blast of light, taking Spidey by surprise, temporarily blinds him, for just enough time for Spidey to fall to the ground.

Now, a feminine shadow lurks over him.

_Great! _Spidey thinks. _Perhaps this won't take all too long after all!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the shadow gets closer, white gloves, owned by black arms, pick Spider-Man off the ground. The mysterious figure then uses some sort grapple to cling on to a nearby building and swing away, revealing a neon sign behind her, reading "WANTED: SPIDER-MAN".

Later, in a high-tech complex, the same figure, now revealed to be mostly black, with white gloves, boots, and belt, appears, holding Spider-Man.

"I got him," says a feminine voice coming from Spider-Man's attacker, "now what?"

"Spider-Man is a murderer," replies another voice, which would sound vaguely familiar to fans. It comes from another man, standing in the shadows. Only his gray suit can be seen. "He will be sent to court. But first, remove the mask!"

The strange woman is about to do just that, when another man shows up. This one wears an outfit, white head-to-toe, with a glowing tiger-shaped amulet 'round his neck.

"Hola, amigos!" He declares.

"White Tiger," says the man who seems to be in charge, "do you bring news?"

"It is hard, Miles, to speak with a hombre who has security forces surrounding him on all sides. Needless to say, I failed. I am sorry."

"Curses!" shouts Miles. "We need him in order to properly arrest Spider-Man! Why can't he just make appointments like any normal man?"

"Some assistance may help."

"Fine! Cat, you go with him!"

"Sure, Miles. Although I am honestly disappointed that we must arrest Spider, I know it is necessary." At this, the mystery woman reveals herself to be Black Cat. Her and the one named White Tiger exit through a window, both using grappling hooks.

"Now, then," Miles says, "I suppose I should unmask you. You look better that way anyhow."

Miles now reaches his hand over and grabs Spider-Man's mask. Peter Parker is underneath, but Miles, whose face is still obscured, doesn't seem surprised. Instead, he simply pushes a button, making a miniature cage rise around Peter until it reaches the ceiling.

Later, Peter awakens. He immediately catches sight of mask a few feet away and jumps back, realizing he is unmasked.

"Ah, Spider-Man," says Miles, "you are awake. So, how do you feel?"

"Wh-what?"

"How do you feel?"

"H-how do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you feel?" Miles explains.

"You first."

"Very funny, Peter." At this, Peter almost faints again. But no, that would give whoever this a chance to reveal his identity. "Seriously, how do you feel?"

"And s-seriously, you first, Suity."

Miles sighs. "I'm just fine."

"Oh, well in that case, I feel worse than any other spider-man on the planet," Peter declares and Miles giggles.

"Good one," he jokes.

Now, Peter grabs some of the bars, hoping to bend them and break free, but as soon as he touches them, a jolt of electricity shocks him into retreat.

"That was the worst direct attempt I've ever seen," Miles declares. "_My_ Spider-Man is much smarter." And on this note, he gets up and leaves the room, his head still in shadows.

It is only now that Peter uses his webbing to grab his mask and put it on.

_I could escape something like this easily,_ he thinks, _but it's probably a better idea to recuperate first._ And so, Spidey takes a rest for a few hours.

He is soon awoken by a familiar voice. He looks up to see Black Cat, Miles (still obscured face!), and the White Tiger, but only recognizes Cat.

"Hey Cat. Hey Suity. Hey Some-Guy-Who-I-Don't-Know."

"Spider," Black Cat begins, "why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Murder her, what else, el hombre araña?" states the White Tiger.

"Who?"

"You have to be kidding me!" Miles laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man screams his question. But at the same time, no one notices as he adds webbing tips to his fingers….

"You killed someone, amigo! A beautiful one, too, I hear."

"And there's evidence, Spider. The police have a video!"

"Don't act like nobody knows!"

"Oh, so I killed someone. Now I remember. But anyway, I prefer to continue this lovely discussion from outside of electrified steel bars, so if you'll excuse me a sec…." At this time, Spidey, pries open a hole in between the bars and squeezes through. "Thank you, webbing fingertips!" he says to himself, just as the Cat lunges towards him.

After his spider sense warning, Spidey jumps out of the way and Cat rams into the cage, which is still electrified, and faints!

"Sorry 'bout that, Cat."

"Carajo! You have killed your last victim, el hombre araña!"

_Killed? Oh no!_ Ignoring his spider sense, Spidey leaps to the side of the Black Cat and feels her pulse. _Whew! Still alive! Whitey had me worried – OOF!_

By now, Tiger's blow had reached its target – Spider-Man! Spidey flew across the room and slammed into another wall – and Tiger was already getting for the next blow! Thinking fast, Spidey dived forward, did a couple of somersaults, and hit the White Tiger first!

"Now," he said, "who did I kill again?"

"Why, el hombre araña! You should know!"

"You, Spider-Man," continued Miles, "are responsible for the death of Mary Jane Watson!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Spider-Man screamed. "I would never harm a soul! Especially not Mary Jane! And wasn't I cleared of that ages ago?"

"We are talking of her more recent disappearance, Spider-Man!" Miles explained. "The one where you kidnapped her, and then killed her. We have proof as well!"

"I wanna see that proof, Suity!"

"Please, Spider-Man, call me Miles."

_Miles?_ Spidey thought. _Where have I heard that name before? Who is this guy, anyway?_

"Tiger, show him our evidence." Miles ordered.

"Si, Miles. El hombre araña, come." Spider-Man follows Tiger to another room with a big TV screen. "Sit."

"Hey, you don't need to be so pushy!" Spidey complains, but sits anyway. After the White Tiger pushes a button, a film begins on the screen. But nothing happens. It just sits there. An empty room is on the screen. It looks like a warehouse.

"Say, do you have the popcorn?" Spider-Man asks after a while.

"Shush, amigo." Eventually, two people arrive on the screen. One is, indeed, Spider-Man. The other is Peter's love, Mary Jane Watson. She is, however, currently handcuffed, with a blindfold over her face. Aside from this, Spider-Man is towing her, but MJ clearly is trying to resist. Spider-Man's eyes narrow. He doesn't remember this at all.

"I'll put on the speakers, amigo." After a few seconds, voices can be heard from the video.

"- me go!" This was MJ. Assumedly, she was in the middle of a sentence.

"No! I can't stand it anymore!" This is Spider-Man's voice. "The public has ignored me for too long! They have called me everything from a dim-wit to a menace. And I've finally decided that if they're going to treat me that way, I'll act that way! Starting with the murder of you, my dear!" And with this, he .

"Why? Why me?"

"Why you? Who else? Just look at me!" As MJ is collapsing on the floor, Spidey begins to take off his mask, and MJ, whose blindfold was removed in the censored struggle, seems shocked.

_What is this?_ Spidey thinks. _Who is this guy? And how'd he mimic everything about me?_ But before his questions are answered, the screen goes black.

"That is where the batteries died, amigo. However, the woman's body was found there the very next day."

"Who would tape this?"

"A film crew was working in the warehouse. They left their equipment there, but forgot to turn off the cameras."

"How do you know it wasn't an imposter?"

"The voice matches exactly. And only two men on the face of the earth can imitate voices. One's dead and the other's rotting in jail."

_Oh great, the voice. This kind of stuff never happened to Clark Kent! Why me?_ Spidey thinks.

"And now, el hombre araña, I wish you luck."

"Luck, in what?" Spidey asks, half knowing the answer thanks to his spider sense….

"In not touching these lasers, which kill on touch, amigo!" Even as the White Tiger said this, he pushed a button which made lasers appear all over the room! Spidey barely dodged one which materialized right next to him. Now stuck in a standstill, Spidey knew he was a sitting duck!

"Nice light show, Whitey. Ever consider Vegas?"

"Your witty remarks will not help you here, amigo! I suggest coming along calmly, or else risking your life on the lasers!"

"Who are you, my coach? 'Cause honestly, I never knew he liked parading around in a lame outfit! Seriously, it's so bland!" Spidey joked.

"I am the White Tiger, el tigre blanche! I have mastered a hundred different martial arts styles, including your own!"

"I follow a martial arts style? Gee, you learn something new every day, huh?" But Spider-Man knew that the White Tiger was going to be a pretty tough opponent, as would Black Cat.

_Why are these guys after me?_ He wonders. _I didn't kill MJ! And Black Cat should know, too, considering the fact that she even helped me defeat Hydro-Man, her real kidnapper…._

As Spidey thinks of this, he recalls exactly how it happened. How Mary Jane fell into limbo, but mysteriously reappeared with no memory of what happened just a few weeks later. How Peter had even married her when Hydro-Man returned and kidnapped her. How Black Cat helped Peter defeat him at first, but how he got away and soon returned for Mary Jane. How Peter, as Spider-Man, confronted Hydro-Man for a final time. How he then learned a man named Professor Warren had actually cloned Mary Jane and Hydro-Man. How they were unstable and both disappeared right before his eyes. He never thought that he would be blamed for it! Well, he did consider it, but not like this! He never thought Black Cat, of all people, would side against him….

And then, he somehow links the cloning incident with this, in a different way than Mary Jane disappearing. He begins to think that somehow, they're connected – and he thinks he knows how, but just can't quite put his finger on it….

Either way, he has definitely been framed – big time. But even as he thinks, a bubble grows around him, just as the lasers are turned off.

"Well, el hombre araña, you are once again in containment. Miles didn't wish to resort to this bubble, for it may be opened by anyone rather than him alone. However, the electric cage was clearly unable to contain you, amigo. But alas, enjoy your stay. It won't be very long before we manage to contact SHIELD…." And on this note, Tiger exits, leaving a very confused Spider-Man to himself.

A few hours later, Spidey begins to feel unsafe. Not just in the "Help, they're gonna arrest me! I'm innocent!" sort of way, but also in the "My spider sense is tingling!" sort of way. He suddenly begins to feel light-headed and realizes that the air is being drained from the bubble! Already, Spidey is beginning to weaken, so if he couldn't break out easily before, now it's impossible!

But just then, Black Cat comes in.

"Spider," she whispers, "Are you OK?" Spidey doesn't answer.

_I need to hold my breath, Cat! These people are trying to kill me!_ he thinks, as if the Black Cat could read his mind.

"Fine, don't answer me," she whispers, now a little annoyed, "I'll just explain. You see, I originally joined this group shortly after Morbius and I heard that you were wanted for charges of murder. I wanted to help you out, because I just knew you were innocent! Then, I heard of Professor Miles and the White Tiger. "There was now no air in the bubble at all. Spidey had to hold his breath as long as he could! "I felt as if Miles was a little suspicious. I don't know exactly why, though. His name just sounded so familiar. I joined the group to see if my suspicions were true and, though I don't have any proof yet, found some strange things around the place, like caskets which seemed to have something growing in them. I also found a Spider-Slayer or two! Miles tries to hide them, but I came looking for this kind of stuff!" Honestly, Spider-Man wasn't even listening. "I decided that this was probably too much for me to take on by myself, so I thought that you might help. Besides, you had a personal stake in this. But I wanted to keep my resources around here, so I decided that if we were able to capture you, I could set you free and you could help me out!" Spidey couldn't help but release his breath. He could no longer breathe! It was only a matter of time, now! "Hello? Spider? Is this thing sound-proof or something? Oh, here." And then, Cat presses the button so casually, it almost seemed as if it was accident! And Spider-Man thought it was….

Spidey immediately darted at the Black Cat and got her in headlock! "Now," he said, "Do you remember the Hydro-Man thing?"

But before Cat can answer, someone knew appears on the screen.

"I heard there was an unauthorized visitor. Professor Miles Warren sent me to check it out. I guess I got a traitor to deal with."

All that Spidey and Cat can do is gape as they stare at – _another_ Spider-Man!

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Double

Disclaimer: I can only hope to own Spider-Man in the future, but for now, I do not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Spider-Man:

The Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane Watson and brought her to a bridge. Spidey found her, but just then, Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb, destroying part of the bridge. MJ, losing her balance, fell, just as GG dropped his Time Dilation Accelerator (TDA), which opened up a portal into limbo. Mary Jane's fall ends through the portal!

Much later, a man named Professor Miles Warren reveals that Mary Jane is a clone. "What do you mean I'm just a clone?" But the process is unstable. You're falling apart."

Soon, Madame Web is bringing Spider-Man through limbo. "It's been a long journey, Spider-Man, and I believe it time you were entitled to some happiness. We're going to find the real Mary Jane Watson," she declared.

"I need to find an item which no one other than MJ has touched in the past five years." Spidey thought.

In Times Square, Spider-Man is captured by a mysterious woman and brought to a high-tech complex. "You, Spider-Man," said a man whose face was obscured, "are responsible for the death of Mary Jane Watson!"

In the next scene, Spider-Man and the Black Cat are staring at a newcomer.

"I heard there was an unauthorized visitor. Professor Miles Warren sent me to check it out. I guess I got a traitor to deal with."

All that Spidey and Cat could do was gape as they stared at – _another_ Spider-Man!

(Theme song music plays)

Spider-Man

The Clone Saga, Chapter 2: Seeing Double

**One week ago**

"Silvermane," said a young man, "after Spider-Man's recent battle with Hydro-Man, I have found a bit of his costume which tore off. If I can find a way to stabilize the cloning process, perhaps I can find a way to help you get your revenge." He was talking to an old man whose face was practically buried in wrinkled. The old man had white hair and was wearing a silver suit. He sat behind a desk, listening to the younger one who had croppy brown hair and glasses. The man had a beard as well. He, too, wore a suit.

"I don't pay you to give me riddles, Warren," said the older one, "explain what we could do."

"Well, perhaps some of Spider-Man's DNA is left on the costume piece. We could this for a number of things. First, we could learn his identity. Next, we could create a clone which can be used to frame him!" explained the one named Warren.

"Yes…." the old man grinned wickedly. "Yes! Perfect! Then I can finally exact my revenge on Spider-Man for making me this way!" He remembered how, a long time ago, he tried to use the tablet of time to restore his youth. He remembered how something went wrong and the old man turned into a baby. He remembered how his daughter, Ilyssa, took care of him, and helped the baby hire minions, such as Alistair Smythe and Miles Warren. He remembered how in an attempt to restore his rightful age as a young adult, he attempted to steal it from Spider-Man. He remembered how Spider-Man escaped and how the old Vulture took his place. He remembered how Vulture got the age of everyone's dreams, while he turned back into an old man. It was all Spider-Man's fault. Both times, Spider-Man had prevented the old man and the baby from restoring his youth.

"- need some help!" Warren finished and the old man realized that he had wandered off again.

"I'm sorry, Warren, what was that?"

"In order to stabilize the cloning process, I'll need some help." Warren repeated.

"Smythe…." thought the old man. "Smythe! Get in here!" He pressed a button on a speaker. A few seconds later, a monster walked into the room. It had a grayish torso with too lasers popping out on either side. Its legs were a dark-blue. The monster's claws rested on each of its three toes. Its head, however, was almost human, with brown, shoulder length hair. The monster had two yellow slits for eyes.

"Smythe, this is Professor Miles Warren. He is an expert in cloning," the old man said. "Warren, this is Alistair Smythe. As the termination of his alignment with Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, Smythe was turned into a cyborg. He is now my right-hand man. Smythe is a genius in robotics, but perhaps he can also help you stabilize your clones, so that we can successfully create a clone of Spider-Man!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now**

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked, staring at the other Spider-Man.

"I am Spider-Man. Who are you?" inquired the twin.

"What? That's ridiculous! There can only be one Spider-Man! And that's me!" Spidey insisted.

"Nice try, but if you want, we could fight. Only the real Spider-Man could win."

"Um, no thank you. I have this strange phobia of fighting myself," Spider-Man argued. "Besides, I doubt you'd like the results."

"Ha! Yeah right!" And with that the new Spider-Man shot some webbing, but in the form of a huge ball! Spider-Man (the one we should be rooting for) dived out of the way, barely dodging it.

"Say," he wondered, "that's impact webbing! I saw Scarlet Spider use it in our fight against Carnage-Spider in that other dimension."

"What are you talking about? It's my own design!" insisted the new Spider-Man, tossing some more impact webbing.

"Say, Scarlet Spider and Carnage-Spider! That's right! One of them was a clone! Maybe you are, too!" Spidey realized, dodging the impact webbing.

"What?" screamed the other Spider-Man shooting a third bit of impact webbing. "That's preposterous! If anything, you're the clone!" Spider-Man dodged the impact webbing, now singing a song.

"_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can!_

_Spins a web, any size! Dodges it, like it were flies!_

_Look out! There goes his true blue clone!_"

"Stop it!" screamed the clone, shooting out three more bolts of impact webbing. Spidey paused in between lines to dodge it, and then picked up again.

"_Does he kick really hard? His bad guys tend to go behind bars!_

_Can he dodge a ball of web? 'Too easy!' the Spider said!_

_Ouch! I'd hate to be his true blue clone!_"

However, despite his words, the clone managed to dodge his kick, jumping up and landing on a nearby wall.

"_It is now that the battle gets very, very tense!_

_For it is clear that someone's even cloned my spider sense!_"

It was only now that Spidey remembered Black Cat was in the room, but when he looked to see if she had heard that last line about his spider sense, he was grateful to see that she was running for something – a button on the wall. The bubble! That's what she's going for! Perhaps they could trick the clone into the bubble that snared Spidey just a few minutes ago….

"_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Why would someone clone Spider-Man?_

_Wealth and fame? I doubt that! They'd be better off cloning a gnat!_

_Perhaps, they wanted to unmask him. Or maybe they wanted to frame him._

_So they created a true blue clone!_"

"Stop that incessant singing!" the clone screamed, charging at Spidey.

"Hey, I'm the original, remember? I think I have a little more experience than you!" Spidey said, diving out of the way. He had purposely positioned himself so that the clone would land on the bubble, allowing Cat to trap him.

"Not so fast!" shouted the clone, shooting out some webbing and grabbing Spider-Man, who couldn't twist out of the way in time, by the heal. The clone then dragged him towards where the clone stood. But aside from this, he stepped a little backwards.

Meanwhile, Cat realized that they had both figured out what she was doing. But the clone was too close to the edge of the bubble. He could escape without a second thought. And Spider-Man was now in the bubble area as well. She didn't want to trap the wrong Spider-Man!

But just then, the Spider-Man clone shot some webbing to grab Black Cat in her chest. He threw her across the room towards Spidey and then used his webbing again to bring up the bubble, therefore trapping Spider-Man and the Black Cat inside.

"Well," he thought, "my work here is done." And on that note, the clone left the room as quickly as he came.

"Gee, Spider," Black Cat said, "that didn't quite go the way I hoped."

"Don't talk, Cat," Spider-Man ordered. "The air is slowly being drained from the bubble." Cat gasped, but neither wished to speak anymore. They needed to save their breath as long as possible, but they knew that it couldn't last forever. And then, it would be over.

**Four Days Ago**

Spider-Man woke up. Where was he? It looked like some sort of tube. And who was that man hovering above him?

"Spider-Man," said a voice, "are you awake?"

Finally, Spider-Man's vision came to, and he saw a man whom he had never seen before. However, we should all recognize him as Warren.

"Spider-Man! You are awake!"

"Wh-where am I?" Spider-Man asked, drowsily.

"You were injured while fighting Hydro-Man," said Warren. "I wanted to help you, so I got some bandages for the wounds."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Miles Warren," Warren replied.

"Why do I feel so -?"

"Different? It is an effect of the chemicals I used on your wounds. You had them all over your chest, face, shoulder, leg, -"

"My face?" Spidey gasped, suddenly realizing that his mask was off. "You took off my mask?"

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man, but I needed to treat your facial wounds. But don't worry, after all, just because I saw your face, doesn't mean I know your name," explained Warren, but he was thinking: _That's true, I didn't know his name from his face, but rather because I ID-ed him!_

"I'm sorry," Spider-Man said. "How did I get injured anyway?"

"When Hydro-Man, coincidentally, brought a young redheaded girl here, you followed shortly. The redhead and I took to cowering in a corner. Meanwhile, Hydro-Man drew a gun on you! He escaped and took the redhead with him, but he assumed that you were already dead. Wrong he was."

Suddenly, an inexplicable rage came over Spider-Man. "I bet that the Bugle blames me, huh?" he shouted, jumping out of the tube.

"Well, yes," Warren admitted.

"I'll kill them!"

"What was that?"

"I'll kill them all! I'm sick of them! I'll kill them all! Starting with Mary Jane Watson!"

**Now**

Just then, a shadowy man walked in.

"Well, well," he said, "a spider and a cat, both locked up in the same bubble. You've been here before, Spider-Man; perhaps you can fill Black Cat in on all the lovely details." He now stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Professor Miles Warren. "I hope you both know why you're here. But just in case, I'll tell you. Spider-Man, you have robbed my father-in-law many times. We now seek revenge on you. And just so you know, we know who you are and will reveal that information to the world only after destroying your loved ones." Inside, Peter Parker began to fill up with rage.

"And Black Cat, you claimed to be on my side. You even seemed to believe my stories of Spider-Man being a merciless killer. But of course, you betrayed me, and for that, you will die. White Tiger doesn't betray me. No, he isn't on to my little secret. And can tell that you both are curious of that. But alas, I must go, for I grow weary of waiting for you two to die. I will much prefer it when you are both crushed by a Spider-Slayer!" Warren now drew some kind of walkie talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"Smythe, bring in the one of my design," he said. Now, turning to Spidey and Cat, he continued. "In just a few seconds, the Spider-Jackal will come to destroy you. Have fun until then. I'll be watching from my office." And with that, Professor Miles Warren turned to leave the room.

As Warren said, within the next few seconds, a new Spider-Slayer appeared. The Spider-Jackal was about eight feet long and four feet tall. It looked like a green, eight-legged jackal. It had sharp claws on each of its eight hands. Also, it featured some sort of humungous cannon on its back. It looked far more powerful than any Spider-Slayer ever before – and Spider-Man and the Black Cat were completely defenseless!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Days Ago**

Mary Jane was carefully guarded by Hydro-Man. Spider-Man couldn't risk it with him there. Instead, he developed a new plan. Just earlier that day, Spidey had created a new type of webbing. Impact webbing. It was webbing in the shape of a ball and packed the power of a few punches. Plus, it could reach long distance. He now used it to shatter Hydro-Man's back window, thus distracting him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man snuck around front. He went in through in an open window and immediately webbed up MJ's mouth so that she couldn't speak.

"Hush," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Here."

Spider-Man then found a cloth which used as a blindfold and took out some handcuffs he had stolen from the police on his way over. Then, he heard Hydro-Man coming.

"Lousy kids, some sort of joke, I guess -" All Hydro-Man could do was stare at the spot where Mary Jane once stood. "Curse you Spider-Man!" he shouted.

A couple of blocks away, Spider-Man found an old deserted warehouse where he took Mary Jane. He pulled off the webbing, wondering what she was thinking.

"Let me go!" was all she could muster.

"No! I can't stand it anymore!" Spider-Man shouted. "The public has ignored me for too long! They have called me everything from a dim-wit to a menace. And I've finally decided that if they're going to treat me that way, I'll act that way! Starting with the murder of you, my dear!" And with this, he .

"Why? Why me?"

"Why you? Who else? Just look at me!" As MJ was collapsing on the floor, Spidey took off his mask, and MJ, whose blindfold was removed in the censored struggle, seemed shocked.

"Peter?" This was her dying word.

**Now**

The Spider-Jackal was closing in and neither Spidey nor the Black Cat could do a thing about it! They bit their lips. Within moments the Spider-Jackal had approached the bubble, which was already emptying itself at a considerate pace. It snarled. This sounded odd – it was like the sound that you get when you scratch a chalkboard, only a few octaves lower.

It was now that the Spider-Jackal began to crawl up the side of the bubble. _Uh-oh!_ Spider-Man thought. _I think I know what it's doing! Once it gets to the top, it'll put it full weight on the bubble, causing it to collapse!_ The Spider-Jackal was already at the top now. Meanwhile, the bubble had finished emptying itself and the Black Cat, who can't hold her breath as long as Spider-Man, collapsed. Spider-Man, however, tried to stay focus on the task at hand. He was sure she was only unconscious and that it wouldn't stay that way very long if he didn't think of something – fast! _Perhaps the Spider-Jackal can shatter the bubble, and maybe even our skulls in the process, but I hope it can't break through my webbing!_ As fast as he could, Spidey spun up a quick web-dome around the Black Cat and himself, still holding his breath.

At the same time as this, the Spider-Jackal collapsed upon them and broke the bubble into a million pieces – but, as Spider-Man hypothesized, it couldn't even dent the web-dome containing Spider-Man and the Black Cat! They were saved for now!

Gasping for breath, Spidey checked the Cat's pulse just to be sure. _Thank goodness! She is only unconscious! Thank goodness? What am I? Nuts? Now that Cat is out, who's gonna help me against Spider-Jackal?_

The Spider-Jackal was currently clawing at the web-dome with six of his eight limbs, searching for a weak point. And he found one! With one more slash from his six claws, the Spider-Jackal tore apart the web-dome right at the seams!

Two of its arms lashed out at Spidey, who dove aside and clung onto a nearby wall, another arm grabbed Cat by her throat, a fourth one scratched its nose (your guess is as good as mine), another arm shot some kind of laser at the doorway, supposedly sealing it off, while the remaining ones acted as legs and supported the Spider-Jackal.

"Cat!" Spider-Man shouted. "It's going to kill her!" But five of the Spider-Jackal's limbs were focused on one thing and one thing alone – destroying Spider-Man! Suddenly, Warren's voice appeared.

"It's no use resisting, Spider-Man," he said as Spidey dodged a laser, a handful of glass shards, two ferocious claws, and a few gunshots. "My Spider-Jackal is designed to home in on its targets. Once this is done, it well sense their very DNA and destroy them. You can run, but you cannot hide!"

"Sheesh, talk about an old saying!" Spider-Man joked.

"It senses your consciousness and that is why it prefers you to the Cat. It takes out the strongest ones first, so they will no longer be of use," Warren continued. "Also, whenever you attack it, its defenses will increase. Whenever it attacks you, its arsenal gains more power."

"Tell me more, Suity," Spidey responded, now running from one claw, three lasers, and a rapid fire gun. "What about that cannon? I mean, since you seem so keen on revealing your robot's design."

"Ah, great idea, wall-crawler," Warren happily stated.

_Uh-oh, _Spider-Man worried, _What's it doing now?_ The Spider-Jackal was suddenly absolutely frozen, other than an eerie glow dancing inside the cannon. _Perhaps I can use it to my advantage?_ he wondered, jumping down.

Spider-Man grabbed the claw holding the Black Cat and pried it open, releasing her. "Cat!" he screamed in her ear. "Wake up! Please tell me you're still alive!" But then Spider-Man saw that she was breathing. Barely, but she was.

Spidey had seen Spider-Jackal seal off the only exit earlier, but if he couldn't help the Black Cat escape, he needed to wake up her up. But how?

Just then, his spider sense went off. Grabbing Cat, Spider-Man darted off to the side. There was a huge explosion. When Spidey turned around, he saw an enormous fiery sphere, expanding at an enormous rate.

"Spider-Man, witness the power of fire," Warren whispered.

As the sphere passed over the Spider-Jackal, its speed increased. Spider-Man knew that it could not be stopped. It was hopeless! Even if Black Cat was awake, they would never even stand half of a chance. Through all his sobbing, Spidey failed to notice that the entire room had gone black other than Spider-Man, Black Cat, and the fireball.

**Two Days Ago**

Spider-Man had agreed. He would help out Warren in exchange for a little cash. Plus, he would have the glory of killing anyone just as long as Warren gave his consent first. Not that Spidey really planned to stay working for Warren. The agreement was only temporary. In fact, once he got enough money, he would buy the necessary tools to create a bomb which would destroy New York. If Warren attempted to double-cross Spider-Man, he would meet a very unfortunate fate. And he knew it.

"In the meantime," Warren ordered, "stay low. I'll have a few other people working for me and if they find you, you can forget about living long enough to carry out your plan."

"Who would these people be?"

"The Black Cat and the White Tiger. Hide in the secret room behind my bookcase with Smythe."

"I still feel uneasy about Smythe." Spider-Man admitted. _Of course, I even feel uneasy around you nowadays, you four-eyed loser!_ This he added under his breath so that Warren wouldn't hear it.

"Remember, Spider-Man," Warren said, "you're on our side now."

"Yes, but wasn't Smythe working for Silvermane?" Spider-Man questioned. "And that old geezer probably still wants revenge on me."

Warren needed to restrain from slapping himself on the head. _Oh no!_ he thought. _I forgot to wipe his brain of Silvermane! If he finds out, my cover is blown!_

"No need to worry," Warren responded, "Smythe felt betrayed when Silvermane didn't help him awaken his father after that incident where Silvermane turned back into an old geezer." Warren smiled. He rarely got such a chance to backtalk his boss.

"OK," Spider-Man admitted, "but you'd better be telling the truth!"

"Would I lie to you, Spider-Man?"

**Now**

The fireball was still expanding. Spider-Man felt completely hopeless. Nothing could save him now! Nothing!

Just then, Black Cat woke up.

"Spider," she said, weakly, "what happened? Why do I feel so hopeless?"

"Cat, I think I know why. Open your eyes. But first, get some sunglasses."

Black Cat then saw the fireball. "Now I feel even more hopeless."

_Wait a minute! _Spider-Man realized. _Why did Cat feel hopeless before she saw the fireball? Because she was knocked out, that's why. What was that? Does it matter? You're about to die! I'm not going to die. Yes you are._

"It isn't hopeless!" Spider-Man shouted with the last ounce of life! _Yes it is! No, I can still win this! That's impossible! You're going to –_

And then, something stopped. Spider-Man felt as if something was being lifted off his brain. He had been drugged. Somehow, Warren or someone gotten into his head and had been messing with him. It wasn't hopeless. In fact, Spider-Man now realized that his spider sense wasn't even tingling!

"I can stop the fire. On one condition. Join me and never leave my side."

"It's our only hope!" Black Cat decided. "OK, we'll join you!"

"Cat, no!" Spider-Man screamed.

"You dare refuse me, Spider-Man?" Warren seemed shocked. "Fine then. Black Cat, destroy him! If you fail, you will both be engulfed by the power of fire!"

"Cat, no! You're being drugged! You need to fight it! You need to –"

"I need to kill you, Spider-Man! I see it now!"

**Yesterday**

"It has been successful, Silvermane," Warren said.

"Good, Warren," Silvermane responded.

"With Smythe's help, I was easily able to create a clone of Spider-Man. However, a few minor adjustments now make him quite vengeful. He wants to kill everyone. He has already begun on his first prey. As I predicted after learning his identity, he wanted to go after someone close to the real Spider-Man. He wanted to destroy everything he knew. Starting with the love of his life. Unfortunately, she was already dead. And her previous clone fell apart. But I merely wiped the Spider-Man clone's memory of this and created a new clone of Mary Jane Watson, along with her captor, Hydro-Man. I have also wiped his memory of his previous encounter with me."

"What about terminating his memory of me and Smythe?" Silvermane questioned. At this, Warren's heart sunk. "Warren, once your relations with this clone is terminated, he'll seek revenge on all of his enemies, undoubtedly starting with me."

"Don't worry, Silvermane," Warren insisted. "Once he's done killing Spider-Man, he will be the next one to die. You will remain untouched."

"You'd better be sure of that, Warren. I would hate to have to kill my own son-in-law."

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Jackal

LAactor101 wrote:

man about someone did this I as so excited and this just made my day but i think you should have the wikipedia thing on this I expect to see Venom Ben Reliy and more characters so don't give up on this please...

You guessed it; Venom will make an appearance sometime. Also, you probably noticed that Spidey's true blue clone appeared just last ep!

LAactor101 wrote:

man this story should be catching every fan's attention because this is so good i hope you make more.

Oh and don't have those censors in the story becauseit mess up the action of the show

The reason I had those censors was because I wasn't sure if it would stay appropriate there and I'm trying to keep this at K+. Don't worry, though, I'll only use them if it's absolutely necessary. If you wish, you can use your imagination to fill those in.

Keep reviewing, everyone! It fuels my need to update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I can only hope to own Spider-Man in the future, but for now, I do not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Spider-Man:

MJ, losing her balance, fell, just as the Green Goblin dropped his Time Dilation Accelerator (TDA), which opened up a portal into limbo. Mary Jane's fall ends through the portal!

Soon, Madame Web is bringing Spider-Man through limbo. "It's been a long journey, Spider-Man, and I believe it time you were entitled to some happiness. We're going to find the real Mary Jane Watson," she declared.

"I need to find an item which no one other than MJ has touched in the past five years." Spidey thought.

In Times Square, Spider-Man is captured by a mysterious woman and brought to a high-tech complex. "You, Spider-Man," said a man whose face was obscured, "are responsible for the death of Mary Jane Watson!"

In the next scene, Spider-Man and the Black Cat are staring at a newcomer.

"I heard there was an unauthorized visitor. Professor Miles Warren sent me to check it out. I guess I got a traitor to deal with."

All that Spidey and Cat could do was gape as they stared at – _another_ Spider-Man!

"You must be a clone!" Spidey realizes.

"What are you talking about?" screams his "twin" and then he captures Spider-Man and the Black Cat. "Well, my work here is done.

"In just a few seconds, the Spider-Jackal will come to destroy you. Have fun until then. I'll be watching from my office." Warren says. He then leaves the room, just as a robotic eight-legged jackal enters the room. It has a huge cannon on its back. It shoots with the cannon and a gigantic fireball appears, engulfing everything. Only the fireball, Spider-Man, and the Black Cat remain in the darkened room.

"I can stop the fire. On one condition. Join me and never leave my side."

"It's our only hope!" Black Cat decided. "OK, we'll join you!"

"Cat, no! You're being drugged! You need to fight it! You need to –"

"I need to kill you, Spider-Man! I see it now!"

"With Smythe's help, I was easily able to create a clone of Spider-Man. However, a few minor adjustments now make him quite vengeful. He wants to kill everyone. He has already begun on his first prey. As I predicted after learning his identity, he wanted to go after someone close to the real Spider-Man. He wanted to destroy everything he knew. Starting with the love of his life. Unfortunately, she was already dead. And her previous clone fell apart. But I merely wiped the Spider-Man clone's memory of this and created a new clone of Mary Jane Watson, along with her captor, Hydro-Man. I have also wiped his memory of his previous encounter with me."

"What about terminating his memory of me and Smythe?" Silvermane questioned. At this, Warren's heart sunk. "Warren, once your relations with this clone is terminated, he'll seek revenge on all of his enemies, undoubtedly starting with me."

"Don't worry, Silvermane," Warren insisted. "Once he's done killing Spider-Man, he will be the next one to die. You will remain untouched."

"You'd better be sure of that, Warren. I would hate to have to kill my own son-in-law."

(Theme song music plays)

Spider-Man

The Clone Sage, Chapter 3: Enter the Jackal

"Cat, no!" Spider-Man shouted, narrowly dodging the Black Cat's opening blow. "Trust me! You're being drugged! You don't want to do this! Warren is messing with your mind!"

"I have to kill you, Spider-Man! I see that now!" Cat replied, throwing another blow.

"No, Cat!" Spidey said. "You don't have to do this! And I know you! If you weren't drugged, you wouldn't! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"I have to kill you, Spider-Man! I see that now!" Cat screamed.

"Cat, you have to fight it! No, stop! Fight _it_, not _me_!" Spidey declared, evading some pretty sharp claws. Although he had a funny feeling it was just another futile attempt, he had to try!

"I have to kill you, Spider-Man! I see that now!" repeated the Black Cat, as Spider-Man dodged an energetic kick.

"OK, can you say anything else?" Spider-Man pondered. Just then, his spider sense went off. _Yes, I know, Cat's about to try again. I'm getting to used to the –_

But suddenly, he realized it was not the Black Cat his spider sense was reacting to, but rather the Spider-Jackal, which managed to shoot a successful laser right at Spidey's back. Now half unconscious, Spider-Man knew that he was a sitting duck once again. The feeling seemed to be reoccurring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spider?" Cat thought. "Wh-what am I doing?"

"Cat, you're being drugged." Spidey said weakly. "But you can fight it. I did. There's still hope. You can still defeat Spider-Jackal."

"Yes," Black Cat began to realize, "you're right, Spider! And I know how!" Thinking fast, she picked up Spider-Man and dashed towards the door. She knew it was sealed off, but there was something else there – lasers. Dodging Spider-Jackal's million attacks, Cat finally made it the control panel for all the devices in the room and turned on the lasers. She knew that anyone in the small area around the controls would be untouched, but the same could not be said about the center of the room, where the Spider-Jackal was!

"No!" Warren screamed over the loudspeakers as the Spider-Jackal immediately exploded! By now, Spider-Man was coming to. He was a fast healer.

"You did it, Cat!" he shouted, turning off the lasers. "Now we just need to get out of here…." Spidey scanned the room and eventually found some air vents. "There!" he pointed.

Quickly, the two heroes crawled into the vents. Black Cat took the lead, for she knew the way around. "This way," she said, making a right.

"Quick question," Spidey suddenly thought, "are we getting out of here or looking for Warren."

"We're confronted Warren," replied the Black Cat.

"Oh great," Spider-Man stated sarcastically.

"From there, we can shut down everything in the entire complex – including security."

"Oh, great!" This time Spidey had a little bit more enthusiasm. Soon, they found Warren's office. Before entering, they looked in to see what they were up against. It didn't look that challenging. Just Warren sobbing over his desk.

"I thought he would call for back-up," Spider-Man thought out loud.

"He did," said another voice. Spider-Man and the Black Cat turned around to see Spidey's clone! He was back!

"Surprise!" shouted the clone throwing two pieces of impact webbing at the crime-fighting duo, knocking them both out of the vents (Spider-Man did not have enough room to move around in, despite his early-warning spider sense, in case you were wondering.).

Warren looked up and smiled and two colorful heroes crashed into his office. "I knew you were coming!" he shouted. "Spider-Man, destroy them!"

"Um, why would I do that?" Spidey said, clearly taken aback.

"He meant me, clone," said the identical twin.

"Oh, so now _I'm _a clone?" Spider-Man screamed, dodging some impact webbing. Meanwhile, the clone webbed up Black Cat so she was no threat.

"Spider-Man," Warren ordered, "distract him! I have something important to attend to in the next room. If anyone disturbs me, they die."

"That sure is a nice boss you got there," Spidey told his clone, as Warren raced from the room.

"I got him, Spider!" Cat reassured, easily breaking the web. But before anyone could make another step, an unexpected guest came in.

"Carajo! What is going on here, Miles? There are dos hombres araña!" White Tiger realized.

"Glad you noticed," said the real Spider-Man, "now you can see who really killed someone-who-looks-an-awful-lot-like-Mary-Jane!"

"Duh!" shouted the clone. "Why, are _you_ taking credit for my kills? You'd better not be, clone! Or else you're death will slow and painful!"

White Tiger just stood there, baffled. "Miles," he said, turning, "did you know about this?"

Warren was in the middle of pulling his hair out when he dashed outside, shoving Tiger out of the way.

"Kill them all, Spider-Man!" he shouted. "Kill them all!"

"You got it, Warren!" the clone replied.

"What is going on, amigo?" Tiger asked the Black Cat.

"Simple, Tiger!" Spidey screamed down, jumping out of the way of a heap of impact webbing. "Your boss, Professor Miles Warren, is a madman who cloned me, Hydro-Man, Mary Jane Watson, and probably a few other people as well. He also seems to have a knack for messing with the clones. Who knows? He might even have an undead clone of himself who can decay things with a simple touch lying around here somewhere."

Black Cat was trying to flee the room, but the Spider-Man clone impact webbed her, knocking her over.

White Tiger was now getting his sense back and threw a punch at the clone, who easily dodged it, grabbed Tiger, spun him around a little, and tossed him across the room.

Spider-Man (the original) was hacking into Warren's computer, trying to disable the complex, as Cat previously said. He soon figured it out, but before he could do anything else, the clone webbed up the computer and pulled. The computer met his punch and crashed into the shocked Spider-Man (he was shocked because he just realized that the clone had already taken out both the Black Cat and the White Tiger).

Everyone was out. All that was left was for the clone to kill them. And he would.

But just then, a mini explosion was heard outside the office and a wind lifted the clone right off his feet and back into a wall.

A maniacal laughter suddenly filled the room as light green humanoid figure entered the room. Its face was an ugly grin with two elfish ears on either side.

"It is time, Spider-Man," said the grin, "for you to meet your doom!" After another unbearable laugh like a dingo, it closed in on the clone, ignoring the prey around it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I – I'm not Spider-Man!" shouted the clone, desperately. "I'm –" He tried to think of a worthy alibi, and finally decided upon his twin brother's. "I'm a clone! That's Spider-Man! Kill him!"

A laugh. "Of course you're not Spider-Man! You're the clone! But that doesn't mean I can't destroy you." A certain sincerity in his voice frightened the clone.

But meanwhile, the original Spider-Man was recovering from the blow he had just been hit by. He saw the grinning creature hovering above the clone. _Whoa! How long have I been out?_ he thought, dashing towards the green creature.

"Oh, no you don't!" it declared, jumping up and clinging to the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Spidey shouted, halting his dive by attaching himself to a wall. "How'd you do that? You weren't even looking at me!"

"I don't need to look at you. I knew you were coming." But the Spidey clone ignored this and took his first chance to toss some impact webbing.

"Ha!" shouted the newcomer, jumping out of the impact webbing's way and skillfully landing on all fours. "Nice try, clone!" Suddenly he jumped at the Spider-Man clone and knocked it straight through the wall and out into the streets of New York City, a couple hundred stories up.

"No!" Spidey shouted, jumping out the new hole. He saw that not much below him, the creature and the clone were fighting over who was on top. Not much of a fight. The clone's punches didn't even seem to hurt the greenish grinning ghoul. _Oh man!_ Spidey thought, shooting some web down, hoping to snatch the two. _If anything, Warren made that clone _stronger_ than me and yet he still can't beat this guy? What am I up against?_

Unfortunately, the grinning thing must've sensed the web, for it twisted itself and the clone out of the way, still on top. Now, the creature had grabbed the clone's wrists and squeezed.

"_AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!_" the clone screamed. "_MY WEBSHOOTERS! THEY'RE BROKEN!_"

"That's the point, fool!" the creature pointed out. "You cannot save yourself! And so, the last thing you'll ever see is the pavement after I, the Jackal, win our battle!"

"The Jackal, eh?" Spider-Man joked. "Where'd you get such a lame name like that? Internet? 'Cause that's where I got mine!"

"Help me!" the clone shouted, as Jackal jumped off him and clung onto a building, with a smirk that proved him quite interesting.

"Say please!" Spidey said, webbing onto the nearest building.

"You moron!" shouted the clone, now only 50 stories up. "You idiot! You imbecile!"

"What was that?"

The clone looked down. He was almost dead now. He mumbled. "Please."

"I can't hear you?" Spider-Man chanted.

"Save me or I'll kick your tuchas!" the clone screamed.

"Ah, for a second there, I thought you actually said "please"! Well, too bad you don't know any manners!" But, no matter how much Spider-Man wished to carry this on, his clone would die very shortly, and Spidey couldn't just sit back and watch, so he caught the clone at the last second possible with a quick strand of web. Within moments, Spider-Man was on the ground and his unconscious clone was webbed to a lamppost.

"Hear the true story of Mary Jane's clone's clone's death! Now free for a limited time!" A crowd of people who had been gaping up at the ever-falling battle now gathered 'round, curious of how there were two Spider-Men, who that green creature was, and what in the world was going on!

Meanwhile, about 80 stories up or so, the Jackal cursed under his breath. Yet, he still crawled up to the 243rd floor. He had some unfinished business with Black Cat and White Tiger.

"Hey fella's!" he greeted, jumping through the hole to see that the Cat and the Tiger were both still unconscious. "Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that! Gimme a challenge! I'm bored!" They still wouldn't budge. "Hello, are you alive?" he asked, waiting. Finally, Jackal broke the emergency box and sprayed them both with a fire extinguisher. This worked.

"Yikes!" said the Black Cat, waking up at last. "Who are you?"

"I am the Jackal! Hear the name. Fear the name. But more importantly, fear me!" And with that, he laughed his rather pain-inducing laugh and darted over to grab the unsuspecting White Tiger.

"Tiger!" Cat shouted, as she dashed towards the Jackal, who easily jumped out of the way and allowed the Black Cat to fall outside, but she quickly reached for her grappling hook and swung around to the top of the building, at 267 floors.

Down in Warren's office, Tiger had dealt a powerful kick to the Jackal, who was still concentrated on the Black Cat. Although he felt no pain from the blow, Jackal's hold did weaken, allowing him to repeat Cat's intelligent maneuver. Both of them had an element outside, where they could move around more.

But the Jackal didn't seem to give up very easily, as followed the two by wall-jumping off an opposite building.

"Bad move, heroes," he stated. "The outdoors is far more my element than it is yours! In fact, anything is my element! I have moves no matter what the environment! For example –"

Suddenly the Jackal charged at the Black Cat, digging his sharp claws into her stomach. He then sprinted over to the edge of the building, still painfully grasping Cat. He held her above the side of the building.

"Don't make another move, Tiger! Or she dies!"

"How do you plan to let go? It wouldn't be as fast as uno, dos, tres!" Tiger noted.

"Oh, did I mention my claws are retractable?" Jackal added. Tiger cursed under his tongue. This guy was serious! Whoever this guy was….

"What did you say your name was again, amigo?" he asked.

"I am the deadly Jackal!" screamed the madman. "And now, the only way you can save this girl is to help me continue my frame of Spider-Man!"

"_Your_ frame, el chacal?" Tiger suddenly realized. "What are you implying?"

Jackal smirked his trademark smirk and, using his free hand, lifted off his mask, revealing Professor Miles Warren.

"Why are they always shooting at me?" screamed a new fourth party – Spider-Man! Suddenly, he froze. First, Spidey looked at the frozen White Tiger on one side of the rooftop, then at the unmasked Jackal on the other, then at the struggling Black Cat within Jackal's claws.

"Um, sorry," he said, "I didn't realize this roof was taken…."

Jackal suddenly laughed and released Black Cat. He then dashed over and strangled the White Tiger into unconsciousness, holding up a threatening claw at Tiger's heart.

"Your choice, Spider-Man!" shouted Warren. "You can save the Black Cat, but you won't get back up in time to save White Tiger! Or you can fight me, but Cat will become my kill! Choices! It's part of being a hero! I learned that the hard way, and now you will do the same!"

There was no time to lose. If he stopped to think this out, then both would die! He needed a plan – and fast! But what? Suddenly, Spidey realized that maybe he could save them both with just a few strands of webbing! But then he learned the devastating news that he was out of web fluid!

Suddenly, he remembered something. Black Cat had a grappling hook! She could save herself easily! Or at least, Spidey hoped she could. But Tiger was unconscious! He didn't stand a chance! And so, Spider-Man darted at the Jackal, tossing him away from Tiger!

"Let me guess," Jackal smirked, "you think Cat can save herself with that second-rate grapple? Ha! It will never work! I messed with that lousy gadget, you know. Now, it has an inactivation button – on my suit!"

Spider-Man's heart sank. If this was true, Cat would die within seconds! But it was too late now. He dealt another punch, sending Warren straight off the edge of a 267 story building!

_That freak can save himself!_ Spidey thought, jumping off the edge where Black Cat had fallen. _But there's a still a small chance Cat didn't meet the street yet!_

He was correct! The Black Cat was only about 10 stories up now, however, and didn't seem possible to save her in time, especially without any webbing! But Spidey was determined to try! He made his stance as light as possible and dove down!

_This is gonna be hard!_ Spidey thought. _Even if I do catch the Black Cat, who's to say we won't both still go KA-SPLAT?_

But, despite his doubts, Spider-Man managed to catch the Black Cat and then swung around a tree branch! _Trees! What luck! I didn't we were anywhere near Central Park!_

But it was Central Park. Of course, there're more than just trees and lakes here! It's also a favorite for Captain Jean DeWolfe of New York's finest!

"Freeze!" she shouted and turned to her radio. "Lt. Lee? This is DeWolfe. I need back-up at Central Park immediately! I repeat: I need back-up at Central Park!"

"Um, in case you didn't notice, I'm a good guy," Spidey explained, just as a few dozen police cars pulled up. "Ah, what the heck!" he shouted, grabbing the Black Cat and jumping back to the building. After climbing to the top, he found that White Tiger was OK.

"Señor Warren, el Chacal, did not save himself, amigos," explained Tiger. "He never came back up. Looking down, I can even see his body. So yes, I am OK. Gracias, el hombre araña, for defeated as el Chacal and saving my life."

But before he could say another word, Spider-Man had jumped to another building and another and another. He was gone.

Suddenly, Black Cat came to. "What happened?" she asked.

"I believe, al gato negro, that el hombre araña feels guilt. He did, after all, play a part in the death of a man, whether intentionally or not. But alas, I do not feel he is guilty, for in doing so, he saved both our lives. El hombre araña is innocent, after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Finally! I thought that story was only gonna be two eps! But, of course, I also didn't think I'd get in the Jackal so quickly. Anyway, next ep is battle royal! Featuring the Kingpin, Silvermane, and the Insidious Six! Plus, will Spider-Man actually find an item which no one but MJ has touched in the past five years? Be here next time to find out!


End file.
